


His Army

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki's Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potential trigger warning re: mention of suicide</p><p>Written 17 June 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Army

oh you have an army  
the misfits, the outcasts  
the lonely, the heartbroken  
those touched by madness  
who see it clearly  
the attempted suicides  
and those who only dream of it  
the hungry, the fallen,  
the damned, the broken  
this is your army  
fiercely loyal  
for you are one of us


End file.
